


Just to Hear Her Say Hello

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did this just turn kinky?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just to Hear Her Say Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired entirely by hearing Peter Cetera’s Have You Ever Been In Love at work this afternoon.

Emily pulled the teabag out of the mug, stirring in a teaspoon of honey when her cell phone rang. She adjusted her earpiece as she clicked the phone on.

 

“Hello.”

 

“Hi there.”

 

“Hi.” Her voice softened, a little sigh escaping her lips. Emily made her way into the living room. “Where are you?”

 

“Philadelphia…the end of the road. I did a talk at Penn this afternoon on the organization of the disorganized serial killer. Tomorrow’s seminar at Temple is on thrill killers. I'm working on talking points right now.”

 

“You're really sexy when you talk about murder.” Emily replied.

 

Jason Gideon laughed. He lay down on his bed in the Crowne Plaza Hotel, taking off his glasses and running his fingers through his thinning hair. For twelve days, he had been on the road, doing talks and seminars in universities up and down the East Coast.

 

“I want to come home.” Jason mumbled. “The idea of doing this for a living; how could one even contemplate.”

 

“Human beings are nomadic by nature.”

 

“We could argue that theory all day and night. Evidence both for and against is compelling.”

 

“I get a kick out of arguing with you.” Emily said.

 

“I like making up more. I miss you, Katya.”

 

“What do you miss?”

 

She propped an overstuffed pillow in the corner of the couch and leaned back. Taking the remote from the coffee table, Emily turned on her satellite radio. She fiddled around until she found Crowded House… _Better Be Home Soon_ seemed appropriate.

 

“The most? Or would you like me to pick something completely at random?”

 

“Random.”

 

“It’s going to make me sound peculiar.”

 

“Even better.” She replied, laughing.

 

“It is the faint smell of cigarette smoke in your hair. It tickles my nose with an air of familiarity and mixes perfectly with the light powdery scent of your perfume.”

 

There was silence and Jason cleared his throat.

 

“Emily?”

 

“How did you know?” she asked.

 

“It is not my crackerjack profiling skills. I taste your mouth on the regular basis. I smell your skin and hair every moment I am lucky enough to be close to you. It’s usually one a day…sometimes two.”

 

“I can't hide anything from you.”

 

“I don't know about that. There is nothing wrong with concealment. My father always told me I had the instincts of a hunter.”

 

“Am I your prey?”

 

“Did this just turn kinky?” Jason asked.

 

Emily did not need to be sitting beside him to know his left eyebrow was arched. He had that mock look of seriousness in his brown eyes, barely able to contain their playful glee. Yes, Jason Gideon had playful glee. She had seen it and shared it; let it bathe her in light on dark days. He was so much more than people realized.

 

“If you want, Agent Gideon.” Emily sipped her tea.

 

“Do you know what I want?”

 

“What?”

 

“I want you to join me. You can take the train tomorrow evening and we could have a lovely weekend away. We won't have to worry about who sees us, and…”

 

“I never worry about that. Do you worry about that?”

 

“While it is not at the top of my list, I never want people to assume…nevermind.”

 

“Oh no you don’t. It would be in your best interest to finish that sentence.”

 

“Or what?” Jason asked.

 

“I’ll be spending the weekend in my pajamas.”

 

“That doesn’t sound like punishment.”

 

“In DC.” Emily amended.

 

“Ouch.” He laughed a bit. “People can be cruel and stupid. I don’t want rumors spreading because 95% of them will be about you, which will piss me off. I will just get to be the grumpy, unattractive old guy lucky enough to be your boyfriend. What I meant was…”

 

“You meant what you said.”

 

“Did I?”

 

“You better had. Don’t you dare try to backtrack now.”

 

“Backtrack is a strong term.”

 

“How do you plan to entertain me on this spontaneous weekend of glee?” Emily asked, changing the subject.

 

“I’ll take you to my favorite restaurant in the city. We’ll go to the Constitution Center and the Art Museum. We’ll walk by the Schuylkill and watch the crews practicing. We’ll stay up late, sleep in, have breakfast in bed, and only speak to each other in French and Latin.”

 

“My Latin is really rusty…it’s almost as bad as my Russian.”

 

She was laughing and Jason missed her terribly. He knew their time was not to be forever; he wanted that laughter for as long as possible.

 

“OK, French and Spanish my final offer. I know your Spanish is excellent.”

 

“So are my Italian and Arabic.” Emily said.

 

“I don’t speak Arabic. How is your German?”

 

“Conversational. Italian and Greek.”

 

“I can get by with Greek. I will read you mythology while I stroke…”

 

“Jason.” He was not even in the room and Emily was blushing.

 

“I was going to say your hair. You’ll come.”

 

“Mmm hmm.”

 

“I'm glad to hear it. I miss you.”

 

“You shouldn’t have to do that; I'm right here.”

 

“You're not close enough.” Jason replied.

 

“I will be. I should go; it’s been a long day.”

 

“Alright. Sleep tight and have sweet dreams, Emily Prentiss.”

 

“Goodnight Jason.” Emily hung up her cell phone. “I miss you too.”

***


End file.
